la chasse OS AD
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: une chasse étrange se met en place entre Alec et Démitri. OS slash


Je ne connais ni Alec ni Démitri, je le regrette pourtant…

Ce OS est mon premier sur ce couple inattendu et il est un petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma petite puce Aloyse.

_**La chasse**_

_Un autre jour venait de s'éteindre, faisant ainsi baisser la température de l'air et sortir les habitants des vieilles maisons typiques de Volterra. La cité s'animait de cette façon chaque soir, de mai à septembre. Les touristes et les habitants du village médiévale se mêlaient dans les ruelles étroites sans guère se soucier qu'ils déambulaient en plein cœur d'un domaine hostile où l'homme, le plus grand prédateur sur terre, devenait une simple proie pour les véritables maîtres de la ville. Oui, personne ne se rendait compte qu'un chasseur des plus expérimentés guettait les rues en contrebas de la Grande Tour à l'horloge._

_ En réalité, ce prédateur là ne voulait aucun mal aux pauvres mortels qui se baladaient dans sa ville, du moins pour l'instant. Il traquait une autre proie, plus à sa hauteur. Ses yeux rouges comme le sang cherchaient sa victime et quand il aperçut sa silhouette fine et sombre, ils s'allumèrent de milles étoiles. La chasse était ouverte. D'un bond, le chasseur passa sur un autre toit, beaucoup plus bas que la tour. Il voulut débuter la traque mais une odeur lui indiqua qu'on le suivait. Le prédateur se retourna et vit sa jumelle le fixait. Il grogna alors, signifiant à sa sœur qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il interfère dans cette chasse. La silhouette féminine retourna silencieusement dans l'ombre de la tour._

_ Reprenant son activité, le chasseur se faufila de toit en toit, tel un félin. Il arriva rapidement près de l'endroit où il avait localisé sa victime. Faisant attention à la direction du vent, il huma l'air. Ses lèvres s'étendirent lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur qu'il aimait tant et qui l'avait rendu fou depuis deux semaines. Le fin prédateur chercha du regard sa proie. Elle se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètre de lui. Sa proie étant elle-même un prédateur, elle se situait près de deux corps inertes et vidés de leur sang. Un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur le visage du chasseur. Sa future victime lisait paisiblement près d'une large bibliothèque, comme si rien n'était. Il s'avança silencieusement, dans l'ombre et contre la légère brise. Une fois suffisamment près, il fondit brusquement sur sa proie. A un mètre de sa proie, il fut violement projeté en arrière et alla se cogner contre le mur en pierre. Un grondement de frustration s'échappa de sa gorge alors que sa victime recommença une offensive contre lui. Pourtant, elle oubliait qu'il avait un don très précieux pour l'arrêter. Son regard sanguin se tourna vers sa proie qui se figea soudain, paralysée. Victorieux, il s'avança vers elle. Il la souleva pour la jeter sur une large table en chêne._

**-Tu croyais vraiment réussir à me battre ? Voyons, Tu sais bien que cela fait plusieurs semaines que je te traque… tu as perdu… tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi désormais, Démitri.**

_ Complètement perdu dans les ténèbres et le silence psychiques qui le paralysaient, Démitri ne répondit pas. En réalité, il était effrayé. Lui le traqueur des Volturi, venait de se faire capturer par l'un des deux jumeaux démoniaques du clan. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Alec l'avait poursuivit sans relâche et l'avait espionnait pendant plus de deux semaines. Paniqué, il tenta de ses débattre mais son corps ne bougea pas. Seule une fine larme glissa sur sa joue pâle. Pourtant, un instant plus tard, ses sens lui revinrent et il put constater que son « chasseur » s'était glissé au dessus de lui pour s'assoir à califourchon sur son corps._

**-Ne pleure pas, je ne vais pas te manger… Enfin pas tout à fait.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?**

**-Mais je te l'ai dit, je te veux. Démitri, je veux que tu sois à moi pour l'éternité. Je te veux tout entier. En moi, Démitri.**

**-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Relâche-moi, Alec. Tu es complètement fou !**

**-Fou ? Oui, je suis fou de toi. Tu ne comprends toujours pas… je vais donc devoir te montrer.**

_ Le jeune vampire se pencha alors lentement vers sa proie. Démitri tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune mais sans succès. Alec arriva enfin à quelques centimètres de son cou. Si le cœur de Démitri battrait encore, il se servait définitivement arrêter à ce moment-là. Au lieu de la mordre, les lèvres d'Alec se posèrent délicatement sur son épiderme, pour l'embrasser. Démitri resta stupéfait et cessa de se débattre. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son assaillant. Alec remonta jusqu'à la joue gauche de Démitri. Un second baiser réveilla le vampire traqueur. Il venait de comprendre les raisons d'Alec qui le poussaient à agir ainsi. Pourtant l'éternel adolescent n'était pas ainsi… il s'était toujours montré cruel et démoniaque derrière son visage d'ange. Les doigts d'Alec, pourtant, s'affairèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Démitri soupira. C'était donc pour cela, le « gamin » de la garde des Volturi l'aimait. Mais le problème était bien là, ce n'était qu'un gosse. Alec n'y connaissait rien à l'amour et à toutes ses implications. Il ne se souvenait même plus de sa vie passée…_

_ Alec finit d'ôter la chemise du vampire blond et recommença à embrasser la peau glacée qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune vampire, de 309 ans, ferma les yeux pour savourer le gout sucré de Démitri. Il avait vécut pendant 293 ans auprès de lui, sans vraiment s'en soucier, avant de se rendre compte que Démitri était le compagnon parfait pour lui : c'était le plus grand chasseur qu'il connaissait, il était toujours très poli et bien élevé. Un bon parti en somme. Jane s'en était rendu compte, bien sûr, mais il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ses histoires de cœur. Oui, Alec aimait Démitri et avait décidé qu'il lui appartiendrait. Lentement, il se redressa et fixa le corps paralysait qu'il désirait tant. Alec soupira, il se comportait comme un enfant gâté, ne demandant guère son avis au principal concernait. Il violait presque Démitri. Le jeune vampire se laissa alors glisser sur le côté. Debout près du corps allongé de Démitri, il le regarda un instant avant d'oser l'embrasser. Une larme sanguine roula sur sa joue lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Démitri. Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva près de la fenêtre, prêt à fuir loin de Volterra et de son âme-sœur. Dans un murmure, il avoua son amour à Démitri puis il sauta hors de l'appartement._

_ Le traqueur du clan de Volterra retrouva rapidement le contrôle de son corps. Encore surpris par la déclaration et le comportement d'Alec, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se relever. Il remit sa chemise noire en place puis il se lança à la poursuite du garde des Volturi. Il bondit de toits en toits, son don de traqueur lui indiquait la direction à suivre pour retrouver Alec. Ils devaient impérativement parler. Mais de quoi ? Comment allaient-ils se comprendre ? Qu'allait-il lui dire exactement ? Démitri s'arrêta sur la muraille de la ville. Alec était beau, voire magnifique, il avait l'esprit vif contrairement aux autres… et ses baisers… ils étaient si suaves. Oui, il devait le retrouver !_

_ Démitri poursuivit sa course hors de la ville. Il traversa les champs de lavande et les plantations d'oliviers avant d'apercevoir Alec à une centaine de mètre devant lui. Il accéléra autant qu'il pouvait puis l'appela plusieurs fois. Mais Alec ne ralentit pas et il du puiser dans ses dernières forces pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il arriva miraculeusement à attraper le bras frêle du fuyard et ainsi arrêter sa course. Alec tenta de se débattre mais aucuns d'eux n'avaient la force de lutter._

**-Alec, s'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas. On doit avoir une conversation des plus sérieuses.**

**-Laisse-moi ! Va-t'en !**

**-Après ce que tu m'as fait et dit, je ne crois pas. Bien au contraire, je vais te suivre partout où tu iras, Alec.**

**-Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai déjà assez honte de moi comme ça…**

_ Alec se mit alors à sangloter, il ne supportait plus les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Il se sentit partir en avant, ses pleures cessèrent alors que deux bras musclés l'enlacèrent. Le terrible garde de Volturi leva doucement la tête. Démitri le tenait fermement contre son torse. Ses mains glissaient tendrement sur le dos du garçon. Lentement le plus âgé souleva le plus jeune et l'emmena vers un vieux bâtiment en ruine. C'était une ancienne grange, abandonné depuis des décennies. Pourtant, elle abritait encore de la paille et du foin, dans un de ses recoins. Démitri allongea Alec sur le lit végétal et sec puis il se coucha à ses côtés, sur le flanc afin de regarder le garçon amoureux._

**-Alec, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments : ils sont nobles et purs. Tu es juste un peu maladroit. Je suis tellement fier d'être l'élu de ton cœur et je jure de t'honorer jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte loin de toi.**

**-Tu n'as pas peur de tout ça ?**

**-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de l'amour que tu me portes ? Nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre, quel mal aurait-il à cela ? Nous irons voir Aro, il lira en nous et verra la puissance de nos sentiments. Il bénira notre union…**

**-Et s'il refuse ?**

**-Nous partirons ailleurs et notre mariage aura bien lieu.**

**-Tu veux dire que l'un de nous portera une robe blanche ?**

_Alec interrogea son compagnon du regard mais celui-ci se mit à rire, particulièrement étonné et amusé par cette question. Alec était parfois si naïf et innocent qu'il en devenait presque indécent. Malgré le plaisir qu'il eu en imaginant l'adolescent dans une robe immaculée, Démitri hocha négativement la tête. Il se pencha ensuite vers Alec, une lueur carnassière brillait dans ses yeux._

**-Non, tu ne porteras pas de blanc… tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas la patience et la force d'attendre notre lune de miel pour te sentir contre moi et t'entendre gémir.**

_ Alec déglutit alors que l'homme de sa vie fondait rapidement sur lui, avec des idées peu catholiques à l'esprit._

_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O _

_Le matin venait de se lever lorsque la famille la plus mystérieuse de Forks s'anima. Alors qu'Esmée préparait deux petits-déjeuners, pour sa petite fille et le loup qui vivait avec elle. Carlisle alluma son ordinateur pour vérifier ses messages électroniques. Après en avoir lu une dizaine, il tomba sur un e-mail dont l'expéditeur lui était inconnu. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et put y lire :_

_Chère famille Cullen,_

_Alec et Démitri Volturi ont la joie de vous annoncer leur mariage. La cérémonie eu lieu le 14 mai à minuit, avec la bénédiction de tout le clan Volturi._

_Nous espérons que la totalité de votre clan, même le « sac à puce », se porte à merveille._

_Amicalement,_

_Aro_

_PS : Les deux amoureux sont partis en lune de miel aux Etats-Unis… Bon courage._

_ Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le sens du postscriptum, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. Alice et Edward coururent à la porte pour l'ouvrir._

**-Alec ! Démitri ! Quelle joie de vous revoir.**

**-On ne dérange pas ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Entrez.**

**-J'espère que vous avez pleins de photographies à nous montrer !**

**-Nous avons tout cela, Alice.**

**-Laisse-les se reposer un peu. Carlisle a justement finit de lire le mail d'Aro.**

_ Les deux italiens pénétrèrent dans la demeure, guidés par une Alice rayonnante. Carlisle, qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, se retourna vers son fils aîné pour avoir plus ample explications. Edward lui adressa un sourire avant de le rassurer : Alec et Démitri étaient ici en paix et souhaitaient juste visiter la côté ouest. Ils étaient passés pour une visite de courtoisie._


End file.
